


A Warm and Fuzzy Feeling

by Jayden_Blues



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Heavy Rain
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Disaster gay Norman Jayden is going through some insecurities, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, They're not Androids in this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayden_Blues/pseuds/Jayden_Blues
Summary: I wanted domestic fluff for all five of them to find that it doesn't exist :(It may be self-indulgent and maybe not many people support/like this idea, but I don't care.I just want my babies to be happy ;~;Also, I'm sorry if they're OOC! This drabble was my second time writing as Markus, Connor and Simon!





	A Warm and Fuzzy Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted domestic fluff for all five of them to find that it doesn't exist :(
> 
> It may be self-indulgent and maybe not many people support/like this idea, but I don't care. 
> 
> I just want my babies to be happy ;~;
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if they're OOC! This drabble was my second time writing as Markus, Connor and Simon!

After Christmas and New Year’s came to an end, Jack Frost made a note to strike fear into the hearts of those in Detroit. Frigid temperatures swept over the city in a blanket of chilling winds, the threat of snow looming over their beanie covered heads. Norman was let off work early due to how few agents made it into the office that day, taking solace at the thought of relaxing at home alone for a few hours. It was rare that he was able to find himself alone at the house now that three others joined forces and created a polycule Norman never realized he wanted, but it was also rare that he could wear Ethan’s clothes without the man noticing. But now with the additions of Connor, Markus, and Simon, Norman found it difficult to suppress the powerful need to swaddle himself inside their clothes.

  
Markus has his old high school sweatshirt tucked away in a drawer, perfect to keep any who wore it warm.  
Simon owns two of the nerdiest clothes of the group, one being socks straight from the Rebel Alliance themselves, matched with his pajama bottoms with X-Wings and Tie-Fighters flying high among the stars.  
And Connor’s jacket that he wears when he’s off duty when he ventures out into the cold with a metaphorical middle finger saluted to the bitter temperatures.

Norman couldn’t bring himself to admit it aloud, but the thought alone made a smile curl his lips with a blush in its wake. He could already feel the warmth bubble inside his chest, tingles reaching out across his being.

  
The moment he closed the door behind him, Norman looked around the house in search of his partners before deeming it safe to proceed, darting into the bedroom. He swapped out his suit for Simon’s bottoms, holding them in his hands in thought. Could he even wear Simon’s clothes? The blond was a tad smaller than he was, but Norman was skeptical nonetheless. With careful tugs, Norman smiled when the hem of the pants rested comfortably around his hips. If anything, they were tight enough to stay put on his waist and loose enough to move around in.

  
After pulling on Markus’ sweatshirt, Norman made sure his suit was neatly hung in the closet before traveling into the living room and curling himself up in the sofa’s corner with a blanket around him. He felt ignorantly safe inside the blanket they shared the night before watching _Home Alone_, more so with their clothes warming his bone-chilling anxieties. No one was around to belittle him or look down with a disgusted sneer about him wearing their clothes. Within the three short hours alone he had, Norman cherished every moment of it. He reached for the remote, switching on the TV to find something entertaining, something to force his mind off work and his internal anxiety. When one of the X-Men movies appeared on the guide, Norman decided it was probably the only interesting thing on to watch. He wasn’t familiar with them, but Ethan and Connor seemed to eat the movies up like a dog in a boneyard. They would be able to tell him which one he was watching, that’s for sure. Thirty minutes passed by before the sounds of someone entering the house caused dangerous heart palpitations, looking behind him to find Simon shuffling off his shoes and jacket in the entry.

  
This was it.

  
Norman would be found out if Simon decided to go back into the bedroom to change into comfortable clothing, and he wasn’t sure he could take another man’s belittling without either crying or snapping into violent outbursts. Everything inside him screamed and begged Norman to stall, ask if Simon would go out to the car and look for his phone that was never lost in the first place, hideaway to the bathroom before Simon could notice his clothes.

“You’re home early too?” A voice chirped from behind, watching as Simon stepped over to kiss Norman’s crown in greeting.

  
“Yeah, no one was really at the office today.” Norman admitted with a smile, trying his best to hide his panic from the empath.

  
“Same here. No one came into the bakery, so we closed early.” Simon related with a relieved sigh, clapping Norman’s shoulder before leaving for the bedroom. “If you don’t mind the company, I’d like to join you.”

  
“Sure.” Norman agreed, feeling his smile fall when the blond turned out of sight. He could hear drawers being opened, knowing that Simon must have found his bottoms missing by now. Any second, Simon would round the corner and question Norman where his Star Wars bottoms went all before grimacing at the sight of Norman wearing not just Markus’ clothes, but his. Norman could feel the knot rising in his throat, a ball of lead forming a hole in his stomach. He felt nauseous when Simon returned to the living room clad in Connor’s sweatpants and Ethan’s long sleeve shirt, giving Norman a suspicious glare and smirk as he stepped over to sit beside him.

  
“You doin’ something under those covers?” Simon inquired with a raised eyebrow, earning a nervous gulp from Norman.

  
“No…no, why would I be doing that here of all places?” Norman denied, flinching when Simon reached for the blanket. Sapphire hues opened in realization, his lips curving down into a careful line.

  
“Do you need some time to yourself?”

  
_Here’s my chance to hide my shame before he ever notices what I’m wearing._ Norman determined as he hesitated too long to answer, breathless when Simon pulled the blanket off him. Blue eyes looked Norman over in bewilderment, lips parted as if to speak his mind. Norman braced himself for the oncoming disapproval, the scorn that cut Norman down until he stood two feet tall.

“I-I’m sorry, I should have asked.” Norman apologized quickly, untangling his legs from underneath him before Simon stopped him from standing. “I’ll change out—”

  
“Why do you look like I’m going to scold you for it?” Simon questioned with concern, worried for his panic. “We wear each other’s clothes all the time, except for you. Why are you scared?”

  
Norman felt his mouth dry as he felt his hands fidget in a nervous fit, biting his lip to swallow back the hurricane thrashing his heart against his ribcage. When he couldn’t form words, Simon sat next to Norman and covered them both up. Fingers searched for Norman’s underneath the blanket, his anxiety lessened when fingertips brushed over his knee and intertwined with his own. Simon wanted to listen to his answer before making any assumptions, and as far as Norman knew, he couldn’t tell if Simon was confused or disgusted.

“Well, I…” Norman tried, cringing when he heard his voice break. He waited another moment, unable to look Simon in the eyes. “I didn’t think any of you would want to see that.”

  
Simon tilted his head in confusion, remaining silent to let Norman continue. A warmth passed through to Norman, allowing the empath to comfort him without speaking.

  
“One of the few actual relationships I had made me hide it, made it look like that it was weird to do.” Norman attempted again, this time able to speak without his voice wavering. He squeezed Simon’s hand to ground himself, preparing both his words and for the blond’s reaction. “George thought it was fine at first when I got out of bed, mistaking his shirt for mine, but when he saw me walking around the house in his sweatpants or his jacket, he just…he was shocked and disapproved of it. He asked his sister, his friends—everyone said that it was normal, but George thought it was too feminine for someone like me to do.”

“Someone like you?” Simon echoed quietly, prompting Norman to continue.

  
“I am six foot two and have the strength of an ox, Simon. Me being feminine in the slightest is just weird.” Norman clarified with sigh, shoulders heavy from the weight of the memories. “I’m too tall to fit into some of your clothes, I’m too big to even fit into a shirt sometimes, and according to Quincy, tops can’t be like that.”

  
“Quincy sounds like a prick.” Simon scoffed as Norman chuckled.

  
“He was a brat, no pun intended,” Norman admitted before continuing. “And ever since George literally asked every living person he knew about how odd it was for me to wear his clothes, and Quincy saying that I’m too big to do it, I just never wanted to feel humiliated or small again.”

  
Tears pricked his eyes, his efforts to restrain them futile when one skipped down his cheek. Every internalized insecurity broke past the barriers Norman desperately built over the years, aware that that femininity in men was ridiculed and berated. None of his partners was the type to judge one another for their interests, but the nagging fear of Norman being the exception sent his nerves into overdrive.

“And I like wearing my partner’s clothes. I want to feel small and fragile sometimes too. I feel like I can be closer to them if they’re not beside me, and that’s a bonus if they are. I don’t want to be a top or a bottom all the time, I just want to be _me._” Norman choked, ducking his head and fishing out his free hand to wipe away his stray tear. “And I just feel so good wearing them, like nothing could hurt me or how my heart is all fuzzy…I want that too and I can’t...I don’t want to be strong all the time either.”

  
“It’s perfectly normal for you to wear our clothes.” Simon encouraged with a smile, lifting Norman’s face up to meet his eyes. “Your exes are assholes, but we support each other, remember?”

  
“Right…I’m sorry for thinking you and the others would bitch about it to me. I was—still am scared. Old habits die hard.” Norman smiled with a nervous apology.

  
“I was scared of that too in a way; Brady kept complaining about how I always stole his jackets and shirts without ever trying to understand the fact that it’s exactly how you explained it.” Simon assured, relating his own experiences. “Markus would tease me, but he always traded out jackets because he knew I liked his scent. He would only take them back just to wear them enough to leave his scent again. And when I talked about Brady bitching about it, Markus said to forget anything he said about it being stupid and remember that he encouraged me. You should have seen how nervous he was admitting how he thought it was cute for his partner to wear his clothes, Norman. He was picked on it too, on the other side of things.”

  
Norman imagined the thought of Markus, arguably one of the boldest in the group, stumbling over his words and scared about admitting his feelings. Between him and Ethan, it was hard to deem which one was more upfront and unashamed of their thoughts.

  
“You don’t have to change out of our clothes, we don’t mind. Honest.” Simon finished with a pearly grin. “Ethan was actually gushing about it the other day, but he threatened to revoke cuddling privileges for a week if we told you.”

  
“Damn him and his power over you.” Norman laughed as he sniffled back his residual tears, feeling his heart release the built-up tension with gentle waves of warmth when Simon dried the last tear that slipped from emerald hues.

  
Simon’s smile brought crinkles to his eyes, expressing genuine happiness before offering an affectionate kiss on Norman’s lips. Norman felt himself smile against him, returning the kiss with a soft hum of gratitude.

  
“Thank you, Simon.” Norman appreciated with a soft whisper, overwhelmed by the weight steadily lifting from his shoulders. He did something that Norman had yet to muster the courage to do on his own after years of repressing himself: face the reality of his fear and begin the gradual journey to being more open with his partners.

  
“Anytime, babe,” Simon promised with a grin, nodding to the end of the couch. “Wanna lay back and watch the movie?”

  
“Sounds like a plan.” Norman agreed, turning away to find the handle and switch the recliner back. Simon curled closer to his lover once Norman leaned the cushion back, finding a comfortable sitting as they were content with each other’s presence in silence.

\---

With a nervous blush, Norman turned to Simon when the blond joined Markus in the kitchen to assist with dinner. The brunette was hesitant still to show his partners that he wore their clothes, nervous about how they would respond to the sight. Norman favored the blanket tucked around him, listening to them interact as Ethan was heard offering culinary tips to Markus. When Simon called him in to prepare the hot chocolate, Norman made the nerve-racking trip into the kitchen to start work on his mother’s recipe. He crept around their line of sight, quiet in thought as he prepped the pot of water over the stove.

  
“Oh, are you making your mom’s cocoa?” Markus chirped as he turned around at the sound of the stovetop clicking to life, frozen in place when he realized Norman stood in his sweatshirt. “You’re wearing my clothes...”

  
“Y-Yeah, I uh…I can change out if you want me to.” Norman squeaked shyly, immediately repulsed by how delicate his voice became.

  
“No, no, you’re fine. It looks good on you.” Markus complimented with a grin, taking a second look before concentrating on the green pepper on the cutting board. Norman felt himself blush as he spotted Ethan in the act of looking him over, knowing whose clothes they belonged to. Blue eyes were filled with admiration instead of disapproval, tension leaving his chest as Simon moved behind him with hands wrapped around his waist.

  
“See? You’re safe to be yourself.” Simon whispered with an affectionate hum, kissing his cheek before leaving for the remote when the television roared as a commercial break began. Norman was overjoyed by their support, verbal or silent, about him wearing their clothes. Ethan always had a suspicion but never brought it up between them, which Norman understood. He was happy that it ultimately turned out well.

Footsteps shuffled out from the pantry, holding mini-marshmallows and candy canes to lay beside the stove for Norman. Chocolate hues swept over his attire, a blush rising to freckled cheeks as Connor quietly cleared his throat. He was nervous to admit his own words, pleading silence as he nervously sat the items down and quickly moved out of Norman’s sight. Green eyes turned to follow him, chuckling when he realized that Connor had pulled on Norman’s hoodie for warmth and Simon’s shirt sticking out from underneath the seams.

“Caught red-handed, huh?” Norman thought aloud to him, earning a soft smile and nod from Connor.

“It seems so. I wonder what our crimes will amount to.” Connor chuckled as Markus turned from the peppers.

“You’re getting extra cuddles.” Markus convicted, pointing the knife at Norman before gesturing to Connor. “Ethan’s called dibs on you, Freckles.”

“But what about Simon?” Connor inquired, looking to the blond as he leaned against the open doorframe with a smirk.

“I called dibs on being in the middle.” He announced proudly, looking over to Ethan with a playful smile. “But tomorrow night you are _sooooo_ being my little spoon.”

“I never had a choice.” Ethan teased as he turned from the counter, setting up the sauces on the side. Simon playfully swatted Ethan’s arm with his backhand, earning a warm rumble of laughter from the man. Norman smiled as he returned to his boiling pot of water, preparing the hot chocolate recipe for a warm dessert after Markus made his signature stir-fry dish.

Now that new windows of opportunities were opened for them, Norman was thankful that some of those windows were their dresser drawers.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess as clarification, a friend and I created this idea that Ethan, Connor, and Simon are empaths. Surprise!


End file.
